Pour Me
by Jlargent
Summary: After a bad breakup Sunset decides to hit the bottle, but that's the thing about hitting the bottle, it hits back. But the Bottle hitting back is probably a blessing in disguise since she wakes up to a pleasant surprise. Rated Teen for Vinyl's Innuendo's and minor language.


**Pour Me.**

**Written By Jlargent.**

_Me: New story by me, I posted this as part of an ongoing contest on FimFiction so I thought I could publish it on Fanfiction. I do not own MLP in any shape or form, typical disclaimers apply._

Sunset Shimmer's POV

"Uggh, did anypony get the number of that carriage that ran me over?" I moaned to myself as a particularly bad night decided to wreak havoc on my memory and my brain.

"Yeah, first time hangovers are always the worst." a somewhat a scratchy voice spoke immediately makes me widen my eyes to see a mop of messy two toned blue and electric blue hair poking out from the covers next to me.

"Vinyl?" I ask hesitantly.

"That's the name Suncheeks. Don't wear it out, then again please do after the fun the three of us had last night." the aforementioned DJ said.

"Wait, what?" That statement brings my thoughts to a painfully grinding halt.

"Yeah, I could've sworn that last night was your first time with another woman. But damn you knew how to do things with your tongue that I never thought of!" Vinyl said putting her hands behind her head "If I was the smoking type I would so be lighting a cig up right about now." Vinyl said casually with the peeking sunlight bouncing off her sunglasses.

"Why aren't you hungover and what did I exactly do last night?" I ask her, starting to get a new headache in addition to the current one.

Flashback...Vinyl's POV.

"Well it looks like another full set tonight." My manager Show Stopper said as the crowd of people start filing into the club.

"Of course, why else did you hire me?" I ask him rhetorically.

He rolls his eyes "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky you know that right? I mean you have a girlfriend, a well-paying job, which comes from my pocket mind you and a successful career since graduating CHS." He mocked complained.

"What can I say? It's the dubstep, I can drop the bass in more ways than one if you know what I mean?" I said waggling my eyebrows, making Show blush at the innuendo.

"Seriously?" He asks me.

"Hey, gotta take my kicks in whenever I can bossman. Whelp, time to get paid and laid." I said.

"I saw what you did there Vinyl and it wasn't funny the first time and it isn't now." Show deadpans.

"Like I said gotta get my kicks." I replied heading off to do my set.

_Five Hours Later..._

"Whelp another day, another dollar and another night of sex with the GF. I love being me." I smiled happily. I make my way to the bar to knock a few back before heading home, I look around and see Octavia manning the bar, I mentally thank every deity out there that she managed to stay with me despite my many, many flaws. She has been my rock in my worst times, and she is practically a saint with patience, I don't know how many times I thanked her for loving an idiot like me, but I suppose I'll keep that going.

"Another successful set love." Octavia said pouring me a shot of whiskey. Funny enough I was the one who helped get her current job, shortly after we graduated and started looking at colleges, I talked Octy into this gig to make a little extra cash on the side in case something happened.

Let it not be said that I actually plan for stuff like this after several magical encounters.

Octy reluctantly agreed and even though we've long since graduated from our respective universities and Octy has a successful career in the orchestra, she still comes to work here because she loves the atmosphere and whenever I play a set.

"So, any problems Octy?" I asked her.

Octy winced, that's never a good sign "Well Sunset is here, and she's been drinking pretty heavily." that set off a few alarm bells in my head.

"How bad are we talking about?" I asked her seriously.

"About an Eight on the Bad Night Meter." The Bad Night Meter is something Octy came up with whenever someone comes in after having a bad day and wanting to drink it all away. An Eight is "Bad Breakup and Shouting at Each Other." that one happens not that often, but they are one of the most stubborn ones when it comes to getting them to stop drinking.

"Has she said anything as to why she's hitting the bottle?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Apparently, she caught her now ex-boyfriend Flash in bed with Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze." She explained.

"Those names sound familiar." I said trying to recall where I heard of them.

"They're the Sirens that took over the school and forced us into that stupid 'Battle of the Bands' just to feed their egos." Octy said, my eyes widened at that. I remember that week, it was at that time while we were dating that Octy got mad at me for no reason claiming that I was going to sabotage her chances at the Battle of the Bands.

"Okay, that has to be the stupidest thing for Flash to ever do. Was he even under mind control?" I asked her.

Octy shook her head "Remember? You helped shatter their gems when Sunset and her friends blasted them with a spectral 'Alicorn' as Sunset described it." She tells me.

"Okay, Flash is officially banned from here until either the Sirens go, or he gets his head out of his ass." I said making an executive decision, since Flash tends to visit from time to time with Sunset.

"Agreed, having them in the same place would be detrimental to the welfare of the patrons." She indicated to the various liquor bottles scattered throughout the bar and on the tables.

I nodded "Agreed, we should take her home so she can wake up." I suggested.

"...Vinyl?" Octy asks me.

"Hm? What's up babe?" I asked her.

"I never did apologize for my atrocious actions when they made me act like a..." She trailed off trying to come up with an appropriate word.

"Complete and utter bitch?" I suggested.

"Not exactly the words I would use but yes." She replied.

"Hey, a lot of shit was going down and besides I've already forgiven you." I tell her.

"I know but I feel like that I still need to apologize for my actions. Not one of my proudest moments." She said.

"Octy, you've been my rock for years. You've stopped me from doing plenty of stupid stuff like signing up with that scumbag Svengallop." I reminded her.

She smiled at the memory "I'll admit it was satisfying breaking his jaw with my fist." I also smiled at that memory, who knew that lugging around a Double Bass can give you the upper body strength needed to break someone's jaw?

"Anyway, we should take Sunset home. It's close to closing time." I indicated to the clock.

"I'll let the owner know that we're clocking out early to take Sunset home." Octy said taking off the apron.

"You know Octy, maybe when we get home you can wear that nice little apron that you bought a few months ago." I said.

"But I already wear it when I'm cooking breakfast." She said hanging the green apron on a nearby hanger.

"I didn't say that was the only thing you could wear with it." I said waggling my eyebrows making Octy blush at the implications.

"VINYL! This is hardly the time or the place for that!" Octy protested, blushing deeply.

"Sorry babe, can't help it. You're sexy when you move your hips whenever you play your 'Instrument'. " I replied making her blush even deeper.

"Just get Sunset ready." She said as she headed to the back of the bar.

"Whelp! Time to call it a night Sunset." I said fully aware of the irony in that statement.

"No, don wanna..." Sunset slurred as I gently pried her fingers from the shot glass.

"Sorry babe but happy hour's been over for a while now." I tell her lifting her up onto my shoulder to help her up.

"Flash is a dick." She mumbled.

"Yeah, having a ménage a trio with fish food is kinda off putting." I snarked.

"No, I mean Flash has...a tiny wiener, like a small button." Sunset giggled at that confession.

"Oookay, you've had a bit too much to drink if you're emasculating you ex." I said just as Octy arrived.

"We're good to go Vinyl. Should we take Sunset back to her place?" Octy asks me.

I shake my head "Bad idea Octy, for one thing the Ex and the Sirens might still be there screwing around, in the literal sense. " Octy shuddered at the mental image "And second we can't exactly trust Sunset with any sharp pointy objects in case they are there." I tell her.

"Right, no need for Sunset to get an attempted murder charge on her." Octy agreed, as we deposit the drunken woman into the back of our car.

Fast Forward to the morning...Sunset's POV.

"And after that you decided to 'Thank Us' by giving us one hell of a threesome." Vinyl spoke "I believe you said, "If that limp dicked ex of mine can have a threesome then so will I." right before stripping your clothes off."

I groaned as I bury my face in my hands "Sweet Celestia above, what in Tartarus was I thinking?" I moaned as the implications of last night came back to me.

"I'm thinking that your ex had some sushi that was too raw for him to handle." Vinyl quipped. I couldn't help but chuckle at that despite the hangover "But to answer your second question, despite my 'lackadaisical' attitude I don't drink that much while I'm at work. It messes with my beats way too much." She explained.

"That explains so much and yet so little." I snark.

"Get used to it. Come on, Octy' should be ready with breakfast." She commented sliding the covers off her exposing her nude body.

"Vinyl!" I nearly shriek.

"Hey, come on. It's nothing you haven't seen before right?" She asked stretching her arms allowing her C-Cup Breasts to bounce a little, I flush in embarrassment "Unless..." She catches my blush and her eyebrows widen from behind her sunglasses "Oh...Well, this just turned all kinds of awkward huh?" She asked rhetorically.

"Immensely awkward." I said.

"Whelp! Might as well get this over with, you can't stay in bed all day no matter how comfortable it is, post sex or not." Vinyl said and all of a sudden yanks the cover off revealing my nude form.

"AH!" I scream trying desperately to recover the sheets.

"Sorry Suncheeks, but sustenance awaits and Octy doesn't do breakfast in bed unless my birthday or anniversary is involved." Vinyl said grabbing my hand and pulling me from the bed. And before I knew it, we were in the kitchen with Vinyl's girlfriend cooking eggs and bacon wearing nothing more than an apron.

*WHUMP!"

"Well, that escalated quickly." Vinyl said to an unconscious Sunset Shimmer who had a massive nosebleed.

The End.

_Me: So that's it until next time. As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
